pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship Forest (PMU 7)
Friendship Forest, frequently referred to as FF, is a dungeon that requires a teammate to complete, much like Harmonic Tower. In PMU 6, Friendship Forest lead into another dungeon called Far Friendship Forest. Friendship Forest was introduced in PMU 6 and was reintroduced in PMU 7 with slight alterations. The weather is always clear here, but be wary that Togepi here do have Metronome as a move and can pull a weather move. Attributes The scenery in the dungeon remains the same for the entire run. The floor is a comprised of dark tan dirt. The walls are green trees and there are switches on the ground disguised as leaves on the floor. FriendshipForestF1.png|Floor 1 FriendshipForestF2.png|Floor 2 FriendshipForestF3.png|Floor 3 Floor 1 This is the starting room. Many Pokemon will be pre-spawned already when entering this floor. There are 4 sets of stairs here; one set leading to Floor 2, and the other set--the ones behind the locked doors--leading to the descending floors. You cannot return to this room once you enter the descending floors. Make sure that at least one other person is on a different staircase! Floor 2 On Floor 2, you will find some small piles of Poke. The stairs at the end of this floor lead to Floor 3 which have the East and West keys to unlock the doors back at the first floor. You and your party can enter using either staircases, with both of you going through one. However, in order to leave this floor, one player needs to be on either sides in order for you to open each others doors. Floor 3 Floor 3 is where the East and West keys are located, which are required in order to progress the dungeon. A lot of Pokemon are spawned in this floor each time entering so it's best to repeatedly clear this floor in order to level enough to recruit Pokemon here. Floors 1-5 (Descending) The rest of Friendship Forest's floors are merely puzzles requiring teamwork from both sides to open the doors while making sure all players from either sides manage to make it to the stairs. Excluding Floor 2, where it's spiral rooms with no switches or items. Please note that on Floor 4 it is possible to meet up with your partner(s) at a certain section and therefore messing up the setup of the puzzle, trapping yourselves. Credits to forum post made by Carlos for the guides. FriendshipForestBF1.png|Floor 1 FriendshipForestBF2.png|Floor 2 FriendshipForestBF3.png|Floor 3 FriendshipForestBF4.png|Floor 4 FriendshipForestBF5.png|Floor 5 Boss There is only one Pokémon, Chansey, in the final boss room. Chansey is Level 30. While she doesn't drop anything, Friend Bows are at the exit of the room. There is 1 Friend Bow per person in the party. Before Fighting: *''???: Ta-dah! *''Chansey: Oh, hello there, friends! Welcome to the final room of Friendship Forest! *''Chansey'': You have worked very hard to get here with your party. You are close to an amazing reward! *''Chansey'': You and your party must complete one more test of friendship. True friendship! *''Chansey'': This test is a battle with me. If you can pass your test, you get... Friendship items! The ultimate friendship! *''Chansey'': Let the test begin! After Defeating: *''Chansey'': Congratulations! You have proven you know the true meaning of friendship. *''Chansey'': You passed the test with flying colors! That means... you get the friendship items! Wow! *''Chansey'': To your left you will find your reward. *''Chansey'': Always remember, friendship is power! Pokémon Pokemon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items This dungeon does not contain the necessary items for an explorer to complete the dungeon, nor does it contain any move tutor items aside from Tiny Mushroom. In this dungeon, there are select items that can be obtained with relative ease compared to getting them in other dungeons. At the end of the dungeon the player obtains the Friend Bow item, which gives a +10% recruit rate bonus when held by a team member. Dungeon Objective In PMU 7 the main objective of the dungeon is get the Friend Bow, and recruit Eevee, which is exclusive to this dungeon. Sun and Lunar Ribbons are rare evolution items that are always guaranteed here so players may come here for them as well. Restrictions #All Pokémon in the user's team are set to level 15, but can still gain experience points and the present moves are kept. #You must be in a party with at least one other player. Rules *To progress through the dungeon, both players have to press the switches that open doors for the other player. (ie: Player 1 may open the door for Player 2, and Player 2 opens the door for Player 1). Both players must coordinate themselves in order to complete the dungeon. Tips *It's best to bring a lot of apples and a Stamina Band or Tight Belt due to the fact that you'll be moving a lot in this dungeon. Trivia *Friendship Forest was was made by Sprinko. *As all the maps are predetermined, no wind is present, so users can take as much time as they'd like to finish the puzzles. Video Category:Dungeons Category:Partner Dungeon Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:Exbel Dungeons Category:Set Level Dungeons